


Slytherin's Heir - Book 1

by wannabe_slytherin



Series: Slytherin's heir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Child Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_slytherin/pseuds/wannabe_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the original series from a Slytherin perspective. </p><p>Finding out that you are a witch is one thing. But what will happen if you discover that everything you have ever known is a lie.<br/>Alliances are made and friendships are formed. This is the start of a very slytherin year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin's Heir - Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been in my head for a while now and I just recently started to write some things down.  
> This prologue isn't edited yet, so bear with me. I'll try to find someone to edit it for me later and than I shall repost the edited version.
> 
> I haven't written anything else yet and it may be a while until the next update, since I want to write the first five of so chapters before posting the actual story. Because I am a fairly slow writer and I want to keep about one to two weeks between my updates, and not an intire month!  
> See this as an introduction to the story.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so try to keep that in mind when you find weird phrases or wording. Pointing those things out would also really help me in the future. So comment about how bad my grammer and spelling is all you like. I can take it and it will only make the story better!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

-PROLOGUE-  
Leaving her behind

 

 

It had been the end of the war between Voldermort and the Light. The Dark lord had disappeared after going to the Potters and now everything was falling apart for his followers. One after one they were arrested, the Light quickly taking action.

  
Some were glad that the Dark Lord was gone, happy that his days of terror had come to an end. But not everyone felt that way. The cheerfulness from all those ‘normal’ witches and wizards was not shared by the true followers of the Dark lord. They were devastated that their leader was now gone. Gone, they refused to say that it had been his end.

  
For every one of them knew; their lord was immortal.

  
The story of some baby defeating their almighty Lord was untrue. They all refused to believe that outrageous lie.

  
They had no idea what that meant or how it was accomplished, but they all knew that their lord would not be defeated by some mere infant. He was too powerful for that to happen. The only thing they could hope for was that he would come back soon. So that he could free the followers that had already been taken away and help win this war.

  
Bellatrix sincerely hoped that he would return to them, but she had other priorities at the moment.  
In her arms, calmly sleeping was a baby girl. The child was just over one year old, her black hair framing her face, giving her an innocent appearance. Her skin white and she had soft pink lips. Her mother knew the child would grow up to be beautiful. The child was fated to grow into greatness, ruling with the power of her birthright. 

  
“Bella, we need to hurry!” Snape urged, giving the female death eater a harsh glare. A shame that said death eater was one of the few in the whole British wizarding world not intimidated by his glare. “I know that!” Bellatrix snapped harshly. She knew she had to abandon her daughter. She knew that if she didn’t, the baby girl would not live. 

  
That didn't mean that it was something she could do easily. Much was said about the former Black, but family was very high on her priority list. Equal to her loyalty to her Lord.  
Without her to protect her, there would be no future for her. And for Bellatrix to be able to protect her, she needed the power her lord gave her. A power that was now gone.

  
“I know you don’t want to do this, but please consider her future...” Snape didn’t sound angry or in a hurry, but rather understanding and caring. It was that what pissed Bellatrix off the most. He didn’t understand her at all! He didn’t know the pain she felt when it was clear her lord had vanished! He didn’t know the suffering that this was putting her through!

  
He didn’t have a child, so he couldn’t understand the pain that it caused for leaving one behind. He could never get the feeling that was worse than any spell could inflict.

  
Dementors were kind and gentle creatures compared to the agony Bellatrix was feeling with the thought of leaving her child with muggles. She shivered at the thought.

  
“Just get this over with will you,” Bellatrix hissed at her fellow death eater, “the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can come and get her back!”

  
Snape nodded and began walking. They passed house after house, getting to number 23. Bellatrix didn’t look at her surroundings, only focusing on her child, keeping the child as physically close to her as humanly possible. She wanted to keep the baby warm and safe in her arms, cherishing the last moments they had together.

  
Bellatrix knew that it might be the last time she would see her daughter.

  
“We’re here.” Snape said, making the witch stop in her tracks and looking at the house Snape stood at. The house was made of dark bricks and well kept. The garden was neatly trimmed and the flower beds perfectly kept. She hated the god-damn place.

  
Her daughter should be brought up in a place filled with magic and knowledge! She should grow up in a villa and spoiled rotten! She should most defiantly not be brought up in a place void of magic!   
The baby must have felt her mother tense up, because her eyes fluttered open and she made a calming noise, trying to help her mother with an unknown problem.

  
“Look what you have done!” Snape whispered, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He cared for the female death eater like a sister. Only he had never had much patience with children and only saw them as troubling things. He could never understand how something so helpless could be loved by the most feared death eater.

  
“Shut the fuck up, I know what I’m doing.” Bellatrix said, but her heart wasn’t in it. Not while the little girl was softly petting her face. Using the pure logic to try and calm her mother down.

  
Dark brown eyes stared up at her, still looking a bit sleepy and somehow annoyed that nothing seemed wrong and so she could have easily continued sleeping.

  
Bellatrix shifted her hold on the girl so that she now had one hand free to caress the soft hair, tangled up into a bundle off unruly curls. “Hush little girl, go back to sleep now.” She murmured, still stroking that soft hair. The girl fell back after a few seconds, satisfied with the situation of being in her mother’s arms. Her little hand sliding off her mother's face.

  
Severus looked at the child with awe. The child was just over one year old and already showing signs of being the daughter she ought to be. Proud and powerful. Nothing less had been expected with her bloodline and parents. They were both wizards of the highest status and power. The potions master was already dreading the day the child would come to Hogwarts.

  
He knew from experience that the most pure looking babies would become the most annoying children. 

  
He took the girl from Bellatrix's arms. Feeling very awkward with the child in his arms.

  
Bellatrix got three things out of pocket. A letter for the muggles, most likely filled with threats, and a locket which Severus knew was charmed by the dark Lord himself. It was the one thing that he would leave his daughter, a amulet of protection. Something even Album Dumbledore wouldn't tie to his arch-enemy. And lastly a small snake. 

  
It was already known that the girl shared the Dark Lord's gift. Since snakes were almost always crawling around the girl and willing to be groped by the little baby fingers. There had been some uproar with Bellatrix and Cissy when the girl was first seen playing with a snake. It had been a simple and harmless garden snake at the time, so no harm _could_ have been done. Still, the two sisters had been furious at everybody for ‘endangering’ the girl.

It was then that people were reminded why the Blacks have been feared for centuries. Those two managed to make the Dark Lord, the most powerful and evil wizard of his time, scared. It had only been that the little girl had thrown her biggest fit yet when the snake had been taken away that the whole manor had not been killed by the Black sisters. Since they were pouting that the little brat was angry at them and refused any of their attempts at them apologizing.

Bellatrix had turned the small creature into a pile of ash the moment she saw it in the hands of her child. So the Dark lord had taken one of the snakes of Nagini’s nest, the most beautiful one in Severus’ opinion, and had given it to the little girl. He had made sure  that the girl returned to loving he mother and aunt.

Now Bellatrix was putting the necklace around her child, charmed to adapt in size as the girl grew older. The snake woke up at being taken out of the pocket, not being older than a month, it was only nine inches in size.

“You know that I will look after her if something were to happen?” Severus asked, hoping to state the obvious.

“Do you think you could?” Bellatrix asked, the ‘ _with you having to work for Dumbledore_ ’ was clear, but left out.

Severus took one look at the child, knowing that it would all be hard. But it was something that was something of his master. A piece of him he could protect and consequences be dammed. He knew that he would do exactly that. The girl was just too precious.

“I have been a spy for the Dark lord for a while now. Dumbledore will come to trust me with his life.” Severus stated. “Protecting one child who will clearly be in the most noble house will not be that difficult.”

“Let’s just do this. I have things to do and if we stay any longer we risk being exposed.” So that was what happened. They left the girl on the doorstep of those muggles, hoping that their plan was really as fail-proof as it seemed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
